Reading Some Old Memories
by Immortal Humour
Summary: Since I was eight I had wrote in a journal, on one side there was a entry for the day and on the other was things I noticed around me. After my senior year I stopped but with the move I found it again. Looks like it's time for a trip to the past! Fun... PruCan Face Family Ameripan Fruk T for cussing etc...
1. Applesauce Phonecalls

**Just some pre-reading info…**

_Italic: Journal Entry_

_August 19-_

_It's the last year of school! Hopefully I will make at least one friend before I head off to college. I feel like this year will be different!_

I clutched my messenger bag to my chest as I was practically pushed around the crowded hallway. I saw a empty hallway and snuck into it leaning against the side of a row of lockers, sliding down to bring my knees to my chest.

I toyed with a loose string from the sleeve of my worn out red hoodie. The 'D' in the 'CANADA' had faded out from being washed so many times and now read 'CANA'. The white maple leaf on the back was still intact as well as the line of leaves on the edge of the hood.

I gave a happy sigh as the final bell rang, I sat up, brushing imaginary dirt off my blue skinny jeans. I headed down the hallway, the sound of the untied laces from my brown combat boots hiting the tiles filling the hall. Giving a lazy grunt I crouched down and began to tuck the shoe laces back into my shoes since they look weird tied. I didn't hear the sound of stomps from down the hall until it was too late and something hard collided with my head and something was on top of me. I head a tweet by my right ear as someone groaned in the other.

The weight shifted and I opened my eyes only to be met with Ruby eyes and the snowy bangs brushing against my forehead. Feeling uncomfortable I crawled out from under them on my hands and knees causing the person to lose their balance on their hands and slam face first on the floor.

I crawled away and grabbed my back pack not noticing a small yellow bird crawl into my bag and ran to my class. I snuck into my class with only 20 minutes left in the 45 minute class. I sat down next to the window and let out a puff of air before pulling out my journal and opening it up to the latest page.

_I am so embarrassed I think I just injured a person and then I left! Would that count as a hit and run? Oh god am I going to jail for this?! _

I couldn't write more because the door slammed open and people start whispering. I put my head down knowing they were probably looking for a seat. I picked my head up when the footsteps stopped and looked to my left to see a kid looking at me with wide eyes and holding his nose with his other hand, blooding dripping down it.

"You!" the person shouted from behind their hand causing me to jump, I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us along with a unhappy Russian science teacher. I looked back to the loud boy and realized it was the boy from in the hall earlier. "You fink you can fhurt me and fhen leave?! Fwhell you can't fhe are going to settle fhis after class!" with that he left the room and everyone went back to what they were doing earlier. I sat back down internally screaming.

_Oh god! It's my first day and I think I just made a enemy! What am I going to do?!_

I left class clutching my bag hoping that the kid had forgot but luck has seem to want to throw me off a boat because I was pulled into a empty hall and slammed into a locker. I waited for a punch and shut my eyes only for it not to come. I opened my eyes and looked down a bit only to see the other boy looking at me with slightly pink cheeks.

"Cute…" confused I opened my mouth to say something only for him to press his lips to mine, his grip on my hoodie loosening. Not really sure what to do I stood up a bit causing him to have to go on his toes a bit and kissed back. He seemed to like it and threaded his long fingers into my hair, wrapping my curl around one of his fingers causing me to give a happy sigh.

The bell rang and he pulled back quickly, I opened my eyes and saw him with looking at me with wide red eyes, looking flustered. "Sorry!" was all he said before he ran away. Dazed and a little lost and ended up heading to my next class subconsciously, my mind still on the kiss. It wasn't my first but it was definitely my best.

I snuck into my next class and took a seat in the back. I reached into my bag and pulled out journal but felt something fluffy resting against my pencil case in my bag. I pulled it out and saw it was a little chick sleeping on it. It woke up and gave a tweet and looked around and put a finger to my lips in a 'shh' motion. It floated up to my hair and buried into my curls.

I let the bird stay there and pulled my loose hood up just incase the yellow bird was noticeable against my light blonde hair. I pulled out my ear buds and played music before I opened up my journal and started writing not hearing the teacher talking to a student that just walked in.

_Well I didn't get beat up so that's good. Something good happened actually! Well kind of, I was kissed. It was really good though it wasn't like when Carlos and I kissed and it was all gross and sloppy, where I would spit after when he wasn't looking because my mouth was full of spit as well as covered in it. Nope it didn't even have tongue and it was really good though I don't know the kids name. Oh well probably won't see again too._

I closed up the notebook and put it back in my bag and took my ear phones out. Someone sat down next to me and the little chick moved in my hood so I took it off. "There you are Gilbird!" I looked over slowly recognizing the voice and was met with shocked and slightly embarrassed red eyes a bit of fear flash through real quick and I am pretty sure I know why he ran now. "H-hallo…" he was a little hesitant.

I smiled deciding that I would just go with it and try to make him comfortable "Hi! So that's your bird? He was sleeping in my bag earlier." He looked a bit surprised but nodded "Yeah, his name is Gilbird I named him after the awesome me because I have the most awesome name." I smiled "I am guessing your oh so awesome name is Gilbert?" I said sarcastically, he nodded and laughed. It was a odd laugh it was like a cackle and then it would quiet down and you would hear something like 'Kesese' every bit. The only way you could tell he was actually laughing is if you were right next to him. His shoulders barely moved with the laugh.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, I don't know why but I feel like I was seeing something other people don't get to see. He soon stopped and looked at me as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye "So vhat's your name mister sarcasm?"

"It's," I paused to give a large unnecessary pause causing him to smile a bit "Matthew~" I finished while making a imaginary rainbow in the air with my hands. He laughed some more and I was a little surprised that he was finding what I say funny. Most people would give me a dry look when they talk to me for a bit. "Yup that's my name don't wear it out! No really don't." I leaned him and gave him a very serious look "I am a spy uncover and there is a bad guy in this room." He looked at me with a smirk. Looking around as if to check that no one was listening "You wanna know what he did that caused me to have to go under cover?" he nodded and I waved him to come in closer before I whispered "He…stole a pen." Gilbert reeled back and laughed so hard he fell out of his seat which caused me to start laughing as well. Thankfully no one noticed the two of us practically dying in the back of the room.

We surprisingly had from lunch on to eighth in same classes so we only had one class in the morning together. I didn't mind that though because I have all four main classes in the morning.

The rest of the day we didn't pay any attention in class too busy talking to each other. We walked out of our last class and Alfred surprisingly pulled me away so I told Gilbert I would wait for him at the front door. "Dude, you have to spill." A little confused I looked at him and narrowed my eyebrows a bit "What do you mean?" Alfred groaned through his hands about in frustration.

"You like him don't you? Geez Mattie you are so frustrating sometimes." I decided I would tell Alfred everything since he did the same about Kiku. "Yeah, though we just met today but we kissed and it was really nice and ugh! I don't know okay?" Alfred laughed at my frustration "Dude, he obviously likes you. Trust me on this, just let me talk to him real quick. Consider this my payment for you getting Kiku and I together as well as a apology for hooking you up with applesauce kisser." I sighed before reluctantly nodded. He then went on to tell me what he wanted me to do.

We left the now empty hall and went to the door where Gilbert was playing with Gilbird. "Hey man can I talk to you real quick?" Gilbert looked a bit confused but soon realized it was the brother I was telling him about in seventh period. "Sure I guess…" He took Gilbert over to the side of the school and I snuck up and stood by the corner, them on just the other side. I didn't like this already it felt wrong on so many levels.

"Do you like Mattie?" I heard Alfred as oh so elegantly. There was a choking noise and a concerned tweet "Dude are you okay?" there was the sound of what I'm guessing Alfred patting Gilbert on the back "I'm fine, I'm fine, I guess I do I mean he is really awesome and cute and-and yeah…" I want to squeal or something but I kept quiet.

Fate wasn't on my side because my phone started ringing the song 'O Canada' piercing the silence. I went to run but it was too late and was met with two pairs of eyes glaring at me as I shakily smiled and answered the phone "H-Hello…"

**Yeah I am stopping here because A it is a great place to stop and B its already 4 pages and blegh. Alfred and Matthew call Cuba applesauce kisser because when Matthew first described kissing him he said it was like kissing applesauce. There is the Carlos and Gilbert fight in the next one so it should be up tonight. I am sorry if this chapter and whole being re-written thing disappoints anyone…maybe I will reupload the other as a separate story so it isn't like gone forever.**


	2. Pen Knives

**FYI the pens mentioned in this chapter are real. No joke. **

"Hi is your refrigerator running?" asked a person trying to do a low voice, there was snickering in the background. Sounded like a girl. I felt my agitation grow with the combination of the glares and this prank call that I snapped. "Peter…if you don't stop trying to prank call me I will come over there and I will burn all of your hats and I know Arthur won't mind. He hates your hats." I heard a stuttered apology before hanging up.

I gave a satisfied smile before turning around very slowly. I heard them step back and I slowly whipped out a handful of ball point pens that rested in-between the fingers of both my hands. I opened my eyes but didn't stop smiling I step towards them slowly "You are not to question what I heard or why I was there got it?" They dumbly nodded and I dropped my pens causing them to clatter onto the beat up stone path we were standing on. "Great! I want pancakes lets go to that diner!" I turned around and smiled when I heard hush whispering.

"Dude Mattie can get really scary!" Gilbert whispered to Alfred. "Yeah you don't want to piss him off he is insanely strong."

"Pancakes!" I said and they stopped. I picked up my book bag having dropped it when I got caught. Sadly I forgot that Applesauce hangs out right at the corner of the street before you turn the corner to get to Elizabetas.

"Que Vola stalker." Fuck. Too late. Carlos pushed off the wall and headed towards but noticed Gilbert. "Who's this dork?" I felt my eye twitch. Carlos is the biggest dick I know and that's saying something. Gilbert must've been getting angry with all the crap he was saying because he soon punched Carlos.

The fight broke out pretty fast. Gilbert tripped Carlos as he was backing up from being punch and then soon went down on top of him throwing punch after punch. Carlos was pretty busted up but he soon realized he had a height advantage.

_Okay, Gilbert isn't the tallest person in the world his is like what 5'5 but he is still pretty strong._

It wasn't looking good and Alfred had already been knocked out from trying to break it up. He was now leaning against the brick building holding his gushing nose. Sighing because I really didn't like using these I whipped out my real ballpoint pens and clicked them all, the cap at the point falling off and clattering to the ground leaving behind blades on the end of every pen. I calmly walked up behind Carlos using my weak presence to quickly move around him cutting his arms, legs, cheeks anything. Once he stopped I crouched behind him and put the blade against the soft skin a little bit under his eye pressing just enough to draw blood.

"You might wanna stop now…" Carlos seemed to still have some balls since he asked the dumbest question "And if I don't?" I didn't respond I pressed all three blades against his cheek and swiped leaving ribbons of blood. I pulled Gilbert up from under him knock the Cuban over in the process and threw him over my shoulder. I did the same with Alfred and headed home thoroughly pissed off and no longer in the mood for pancakes.

Gilbert didn't even complain he just sat there resting his chin against my back laughing at Alfred as he tried to stop the blood with one hand. I made it home pretty fast and threw them on the couch ignoring the pained groans as they landed on top of each other. I headed into my room and grabbed the first aid kit as well as replace those dumb knives with my foldable hockey stick. Thank you whoever made this majestic piece of equipment.

I heard Gilbert screaming and hurried downstairs to see him running around screaming in German as blood dripped from his now crimson hair onto his face. I looked to Alfred who gave me a sheepish smile. I caught a fragment of what Gilbert was saying since he switched to English for a second "MYAWESOMEHAIRLKANSL:LKND:L!" aannnnd it's back to German great. He wasn't stopping anytime soon so I patched up Alfred right now.

I slumped into the sofa officially worn out. I started to fall asleep and Gilbert was about to head home. He leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed me before dancing out. I know because I saw him do it and by it I mean he twerked his way out of the house. No joke.

**Im done. I am sleepy and I am about to go read some JeanMarco until my brain fries into French fries. Bye~ **( ◉◞౪◟◉)


End file.
